


Confusion

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [617]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Monaco, Hugs, M/M, Team Bonding, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Gelson se sent de trop entre ces deux-là.
Relationships: Wissam Ben Yedder/Kevin Volland
Series: FootballShot [617]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Confusion

Confusion

Wissam s’accroche à Kevin alors que Gelson vient de marquer le deuxième but face à Bordeaux, c’est pour l’instant un très bon match (surtout que c’est le deuxième but en très peu de temps). L’accolade entre eux trois est agréable, la main de Gelson repose sur son dos alors que Wissam fait de son mieux pour recevoir un maximum de contact de la part de l’allemand, il mentirait s’il disait qu’il ne ressentait rien pour lui. Kevin est beau, alors le voir couvert de sueur, brûlant par l’effort, tout ça ne peut que le ravir. Le brassard de capitaine autour de son bras a sûrement honte de ses pensées mais il ne veut pas nier l’attraction de l’autre attaquant.

Kevin attrape Wissam au vol, il vient de marquer sur l’un de ses centres, alors il est légitime qu’il le tienne près de lui, même involontairement. Troisième but, le sien. Son premier. Wissam s’accroche à lui comme un enfant désespéré, c’est étrange mais il ne dit rien, se disant que le français est juste trop petit pour retoucher le sol. Gelson et les autres les entourent désormais dans une grande célébration de but où Wissam continue d’être collé à lui. Il ne dit toujours rien et sourit innocemment aux autres en se demandant ce que cette attention particulière de la part du capitaine veut dire.

Gelson se sent de trop entre ces deux-là.

Fin


End file.
